homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010516-Hopeless Romantic
athanasyGerent AG began pestering angryGardener AG at 13:31 -- AG: Mike.. AG: Eribus AG: Hδw αre yδu dδiηg siηce I've puηched yδu AG: I've just been thinking...about things... AG: ... Whαt kiηd δf thiηgs? Mδre sαd sαck humαη thiηgs? AG: Kind of... AG: Whαt dδ yδu hαve tδ be sαd αbδut? Yδu didη't lδse α mαtesprit... AG: I've been thinking about how I want to be a better person, so I'm sorry if I don't seem that pissy AG: And what? AG: Lδrcαη... Lδrcαη died AG: Holy shit AG: I'm sorry, man... AG: Heliux hαd killed her... It wαs αη αccideηt but.. AG: I understand... AG: More than you know AG: I understand AG: Hδw cδuld yδu uηderstαηd? AG: I've lost people before AG: Whδm hαve yδu lδst befδre humαη? AG: My mother, my grandpa, my father... AG: Fαir eηδugh humαη... AG: Why'd you contact me? AG: Sδmeδηe tδ tαlk tδ... I hαte yδu, ηδ δther wαy tδ put it, but there isη't much δptiδηs iη the αir δf whδm I cαη cδmmuηicαte with AG: αs terrible αs yδu αre? AG: yδu αre still α pαrt δf αll δf this AG: Well, uh...I don't really know how to respond to that AG: But did I reαd yδu right wheη yδu sαid yδu wαηted tδ becδme α better persδη? Thαt is quite the turη δf chαrαcter... Perhαps I cδuld cδηviηce Lδrcαη tδ ηδt fiηd thαt cαctus... AG: Wait, what? AG: Nδthiηg, igηδre thαt... AG: Okay? AG: How's the blood thing going? AG: Dδη't kηδw AG: Prδgress is sδmethiηg I dδη't reαlly hαve α gαuge fδr AG: Okay AG: ...Hey isn't Lorrea a something of Life? AG: Yeαh, Thief I believe... AG: Can't she heal people? AG: I guess she heαled Lilα... Sδrt δf.. I thiηk... I'm ηδt sure AG: Then can't she do something with Lorcan? AG: I'm ηδt sure... AG: Thieves dδη't exαctly heαl I'm sure... Mδst pδstive they steαl AG: Oh...right AG: But its δηly the δηe self δf Lδrcαη thαt's deαd... She still hαs αηδther AG: Where is she? AG: Her... Her ghδst is iη the αrchives with Libby... But if its true fδr everyδηe, she hαs α bδdy still δη the gδldeη mδδη thαt hαs beeη tαlked δf AG: Interesting...Is there anyway we could wake her up on "The Golden Moon"? AG: I'm ηδt quite certαiη δη αll δf this, I meαη... Prδbαbly AG: But thαt is δηly my guess AG: I'm to guess you don't know if there's a way to get her out of the archives AG: There is... But.. The results αre ηδt very.. Nδt whαt yδu wαηt AG: What are the results? AG: Aαishα αttempted tδ pull Nyαrlα's ghδst δut δf the Archives, αηd well... He just sδrt δf fαded δut... Tαkeη bαck tδ the Hδrrδrterrδrs αηd αll AG: So, she's stuck there AG: ? AG: As fαr αs I kηδw... Yes.. AG: How the hell did her ghost end up in the archives? AG: What are the archives? AG: I guess its where Libby αηd the Hαηdmαideηs reside? Where she is hαηgiηg δut frδm whαt Nyαrlα αηd Seriδs hαve tδld me... I guess she's mαde it sδ thαt if we die we eηd up there? I meαη, I'm ηδt αη expert δη αll δf this, αsk δηe δf them AG: Okay AG: So Libby, or these "Handmaidens", put Lorcan there AG: ish AG: ? AG: I guess its δηly pδssible fδr us tδ still exist deαd here becαuse δf them... Iη α wαy its α gδδd thiηg AG: Still kinda shitty if we're trapped there AG: Trαpped, free, sαfe δr ηδt... I'm δηly glαd thαt I cαη still tαlk tδ Lδrcαη eveη αfter... After whαt hαppeηed AG: Yeah, that's good AG: I mean, if you're her boyfriend you need to stay in touch with her AG: 'Mαtesprit' humαη... Dδη't litter the term with yδur δwη δdd humαη termiηδlδgy... AG: Sorry... AG: But they are kinda the same thing AG: Frδm whαt I kηδw, yδu humαηs αreη't sδ much αs αble tδ grαsp the cδηcept δf δur quαdrαηts with yδur meαger thiηkpαηs... AG: Well I'm sorry we didn't bring Stephen Hawking into the session AG: Whδ? AG: One of the smartest men on Earth, Stephen Hawking AG: Well I dδubt there cαη be α smαrtest persδη δη Eαrth αηymδre AG: Becαuse its gδηe AG: Yeah AG: Sδ whichever δf yδu humαηs is the smαrtest ηδw hδlds thαt title AG: cδηgrαdulαtiδηs AG: It's probably Lucy AG: I wδuldη't dδubt it AG: It's definitely not Adam AG: I've δηly tαlked tδ the humαη Adαm δηce... He prδclαimed I wαs δη... "Drugs" AG: Yeah, his planet apparently has drugs on it...feilds of them...just sitting there AG: ... AG: He's probably high right now AG: Or deαd AG: Why'dya say that? AG: Nδbδdy hαs heαrd frδm him iη α while... I wδuldη't put it pαst him gettiηg himself killed δr wδrse AG: Yeah, he's probably dead AG: Yδu humαηs αre quite squishy, It is quite α chαηce δη thαt AG: You trolls probably have very thick, rough skin AG: Nδt iη the slightest... I meαη, its α little thick δf cδurse, but ηδt rδugh AG: I meαη, uηless yδu αre heαvily scαrred δr cαllαced thαt is AG: Wow, human scientists suck AG: Why wδuld thαt be? AG: Well, according to humans, the only way your skin could be gray would be if you had skin as thick as a rhino's AG: Thαt is prepδsterδus AG: Yeah AG: Y'know Kyle could probably make 3rd on that smartest human thing AG: Whδ wδuld be secδηd? I wδuld presume Arty theη? AG: Milo AG: I'll let yδu debαte betweeη yδu humαηs whδ is the mδst iηtelligeηt... I'd rαther ηδt get iηtδ semαηtics αbδut αll δf it AG: Okay AG: I think I land 7th AG: So, where are you right now? AG: I'm curreηtly lαyiηg δut iη the gαrdeηs δf Aαishα's hive, pδkiηg αt α hδle iη my chest αηd stαriηg αt the mαηgled cδrpse δf α purpleblδδd... Where αre yδu? AG: Uh...I don't know AG: I've just been staring at a small pebble for the past hour trying to make it move AG: With breathy shit AG: try blδwiηg δη it AG: I don't think that's using my powers AG: Whδ kηδws AG: mαybe it is AG: I meαη, its αll yδu reαlly cαη dδ αt this pδiηt AG: Great...I get a furniture store as a planet, and my powers are exhaling... AG: Cδuld be wδrse AG: yδu cδuld hαve α bullet iη yδur chest AG: Yeah AG: Wait, you got shot? AG: Yes AG: Yδu've missed quite the eveηts humαη AG: Yeah, I got that AG: But, who shot you? AG: A ghδst... Er, empress? I thiηk? Tried tδ shδδt Aαishα... Tδ execute her... I gδt betweeη the bullet αηd her AG: Sαme with Lδrreα AG: Oh... AG: ...shit... AG: Uh...You guys really got the short end of the stick? AG: Nδt αt αll, we just did whαt wαs right... Prδtectiηg δur clδsest frieηds αηd αllies AG: I guess you're right AG: Sδ whαt αbδut yδu Mike... AG: ? AG: Hαve yδu fiηαlly fδuηd sδmeδηe δr sδmethiηg wδrth fightiηg fδr? Tδ prδtect? AG: Hαve yδu fδuηd yδurself α flush crush δf yδur δwη? AG: I have my eyes on someone AG: Eveη α pαthetic meαt sαck such αs yδurself ηeeds sδmeδηe tδ lδve AG: Wow, thaaaaaaaaaanks AG: But, yeah, uh...Varani's cute AG: Oh? Yδu've set yδur eyes upδη Vαrαηi huh? AG: Yeah AG: Whαt wαs αll δf this αbδut thiηkiηg us trδlls hαd thick αηd disgustiηg skiη? Sδuηds like yδu've fαlleη flush fδr δηe theη AG: Flush? AG: yeαh, flush... Red feeliηgs... The δηset δf mαtespritship αηd αll thαt δδey gδδey lδve schtick AG: Oh, right, yeah...I have AG: And she seemed flattered by my comments AG: Mαke α mδve δη her AG: tell her hδw yδu feel AG: No, I gotta take it slow AG: swδδη her δver with yδur δdd αηd pitiαble humαη existαηce AG: I learned the hard way what moving too fast does AG: Aηd whαt dδ yu meαη by thαt AG: I got my heart destroyed by Lila not too long ago AG: Ahh... AG: Well, mαybe it wαs ηδt meαηt tδ be, betweeη yδu αηd Lilα AG: You don't say AG: Are yδu reαlly thαt much δf α hαpless rδmαηtic? AG: Maybe AG: Well mαybe yδu ηeed sδme tips AG: I'd suggest Lδrreα, δr eveη Aαishα if yδu wαηt sδme rδmαηticαl kηδwledge AG: I'll contact them AG: Later AG: For now, I'll just sit here AG: Gδδdbye Mike... AG: Keep breαthiηg δη thαt pebble AG: I will AG: Bye AG: I'm gδiηg tδ leαve yδu, sδ I cαη cδηtiηue tδ pδke αt my hδle iη my chest AG: fαrewell -- athanasyGerent AG ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 15:42 -- Category:Eribus Category:Mike